Ikusa No Senshi-1
by Sailor Mnemosyne
Summary: The gundam pilots have to assassanate 10 people, for their mission! Will they complete it or not? GW/SM x-over. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter Title

# Ikusa no Senshi (Soldier of War)

The gundam pilots have a new mission. To kill 10 people, the senshi and Mamoru. Will they succeed? Who knows? Hiiro Yui is Heero Yuy's Japanese name, which I prefer; so don't tell me that I spelled it wrong.

And yes, Usagi and Hiiro are being paired up, for everyone who likes that couple.The anime rights are owned by creators, owners, etc.

*****

"Ready?" asked Hiiro.

"Are you sure we have to do this?" asked Quatre," They haven't done anything to affect the world."

"They have powers that can destroy the world, Winner," said Wufei," So who's killing who?"

"Duo has Kino Makoto and Tomoe Hotaru. Quatre has Aino Minako and Kaiou Michiru. Trowa has Mizuno Ami and Meiou Setsuna. You have Hino Rei and Tenou Haruka," said Hiiro," And I have Chiba Mamoru and Tskuino Usagi."

"How did we find out about their powers?" asked Duo," It just appeared in your e-mail, like magic."

"The doctors saw them."

"Oh.."

"Whose apartment, is this?" asked Quatre, as they stood by the door.

"Chiba Mamoru," replied Hiiro, as he barged in Mamoru's door.

"Who are you?!" asked Mamoru, in shock that someone invaded his house.

"You don't need to know that," replied Hiiro, as he pulled the trigger of his gun.

"Yui, we got to leave, neighbors are coming," said Wufei. Hiiro nodded.

***** Next Day: Juuban High School ******

"Hey, did anyone hear the news?" asked Naru, as Usagi came in early, and sat down.

"About, Naru-chan?" asked Usagi.

"Mamoru-san was murdered!"

"Mamo-chan.." whispered Usagi, softly.

"Usagi-chan, Daijoubu ka?" asked Naru. Usagi nodded.

"Just about something else," lied Usagi, turning back to her desk, with tears in her eyes.

*****Class Starts*****

"Hello gakuto," said the sensei, as he came in," We have 5 new students. Yui Hiiro. Maxwell Duo. Barton Trowa. Winner Quatre. Take a seat, now." (AN: Yes it does sound weird to me, too. Wufei's at another school.) They took a seat, next to their targets, who were present.

*****Usagi and Hiiro*****

"Hello," mumbled Usagi, tears staining her face, as she stared at her desk," I'm Usagi."

"I'm Hiiro," replied Hiiro," Can you show me around the city? I'm new."

_If she says, yes, I'll be done with my mission by tomorrow,_ thought Hiiro.

_Maybe it could take my mind of things, Mamo-chan, wouldn't want me to mourn over him. He'd want me to be happy. I'll see who did this to you, Mamo-chan,_ thought Usagi as she nodded.

*****Makoto and Duo*****

"Hi, I'm Duo," said Duo, as he sat down.

"I'm Makoto," said Makoto, as she took her eyes off Usagi.

"Would you mind if you could show me around?" asked Duo.

"Not at all!" said Makoto.

_Maybe I should say I killed her, but I won't. She's too kawaii! I wonder how Quatre's doing,_ thought Duo.

*****Minako and Quatre*****

_I hope I can accomplish this mission. These girls shouldn't have to be killed, because of their power. Maybe I can get them to our side, and we won't have to finish this mission!_thought Quatre. (AN: Wrong timing, Quatre…)

"I'm Minako! Want me to show you around the school?" asked Minako.

_…That seemed easy…._

_ _

"Sure," said Quatre," My name is Quatre, Miss Minako." Minako sweatdropped.

_Iie! Reminds me of those children! _

*****Ami and Trowa*****

"………"

"…….."

"…….."

(AN: Eh..wait till the next part..they'll talk..somehow…. ^^;;)

*****

Short..but it's my 1st part. I'll try to get the next part out soon. If the GW characters are OOC, it's because they're desperately trying to complete their mission, like Hiiro.. I think the couples are obvious, and don't ask me to change them..Preview?…

_Lunchtime comes around! Haruka and Michiru don't like the **new students**, so they stay with the inner senshi. Hotaru and Rei have premonitions, and call a senshi meeting. But unexpecting to them, certain people are watching. Will the senshi have the same fate as Mamoru? Or will they survive?_

_ _

Obvious, ne? ^_^ Review please!

**Ja Mata!**

_Sailor Mnemosyne _(Sailor Mnemosyne)


	2. Default Chapter Title

# Ikusa No Senshi

## Part 2

Animeprincess-You'll find out how the doctors found out, later in the story. ^_^

Anyway…Haruka and Michiru do not like the presence of the pilots...especially Hiiro's. Find out what'll happen…and this is during the white fang thing…Zechs is here! Okay, so I lied about some parts in the preview. ^^; Well I can't give it out!

*****

You know who owns what...

*****

"I'll let you meet my friends!" said Usagi, holding her lunch, as she pulled Hiiro to the tree.

"Hey Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Hotaru-chan!" said Usagi, as she got up to them," This is Hiiro. He's new." Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru turned, to see the new boy.

"Tenou Haruka."

"Kaiou Michiru."

"Tomoe Hotaru."

"Hey, why do you sound like something evil is nearby?" asked Usagi, eyeing the 3 outer senshi.

*anime fall*

"You don't have to worry, Koneko," said Haruka, sweatdropping," Remember how we are on new people. So is he replacing Mamoru-san?"

"You mean you aren't caring about Mamo-chan's death?!?" asked Usagi, surprised. 

"We talked to him this morning," said Michiru, grinning. Hiiro stared weirdly.

They speak with the dead?

"HOW?!" asked Usagi.

"Setsuna."

"I forgot about her," murmured Usagi.

"Minna-san? Um...look who's watching…" whispered Hotaru. They all turned to Hiiro, and sweatdropped.

"………."

"Usagi-chan! I got you a lunch!" said Minako, giving Usagi her lunch, while pulling Quatre. The outer senshi, and Usagi stared at Minako.

"New crush."

"Definitely."

"So who is the your new crush?"

"What? You expect that from me? Aino Minako?" asked Minako.

"Hai." Minako falls down.

"You guys know me too well," mumbled Minako.

"We sure do," said Usagi," So who's he?"

"I'm Winner Quatre," said Quatre, bowing," I'm a new student here." Michiru smiled, as she brung out her violin out and started to play. Quatre turned to Michiru.

"You'd be the Miss Kaiou Michiru?" asked Quatre.

"Hai," said Michiru," Are you a fan of mine?"

"Of course! I've always wanted to meet you! I didn't know you went to a public school!"

Everyone stares. (o_O;) 

"Whoa, Q-man! Calm down!" said Duo, walking with Makoto.

"So where's Ami?" asked Haruka, watching her clock.

These new people don't look safe, except the one with the braid and the blond haired one… thought Michiru.

Tell me about it interrupted Haruka, in Michiru's thoughts.

You could at least let me forget that you can read my mind...

That's no fun! You read mine all the time!

……………..

*BOOM*

"Hey! The chemistry lab exploded!" said Usagi. Ami and Trowa, who are covered in black dust, fly over the group.

"That's Ami," said Minako, as Ami flew by.

"And that's Trowa," said Duo, as Trowa flew by," Hey! It looks like his bangs aren't covering his eye!"

"Nani?" Everyone turns to look at Trowa, who glares at them, in a sitting position.

"Run like hell, when he's over here," said Hotaru.

"HARU-CHAN!"

"Ehehe…I didn't think she'd actually use the word..."

*BEEP*

"What was that?" asked Minako.

"Um…that's my lab top!" said Quatre," Be right back!" Quatre, Duo, and Hiiro walked off to another tree.

*****

"Mission?" said Hiiro, catching the lab top as Quatre threw it to him.

"Zechs knows about the senshi," said Dr. J," You either kill them now, or bring them to us. He is heading for Juuban High, now. Choice?"

"Well I'd kill them," said Hiiro.

"But we could use them to help us destroy White Fang," said Duo.

"Who said we needed help?" asked Hiiro.

"C'mon! Those girls are powerful! They could probably destroy Libra in seconds!" replied Duo.

"What if they don't want to?"

"Hiiro, you're probably going to kill them, because they're stronger than you and Wing Zero," said Duo, with a smirk.

"They are not."

"You deny it."

"They aren't stronger."

"Yes they are."

"No they aren't."

Quatre sweatdrops as he grabs the lab top.

"We'll bring them to you," said Quatre.

"Okay, get ready for Zechs," said Dr. J. Quatre nodded as he closed the lab top.

"Let's go," said Trowa, trying to push his bangs in their normal position.

***** 30 Minutes Later *****

"Hey, why are people running?" asked Usagi, as she finished down a sandwich.

"MOBILE SUITS!"

"Mobile-what?"

"We should start watching the news," said Haruka.

"And you should start watching yourselves," said a guy, with long white hair.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Haruka.

"I know who you are," said the guy," You guys are the senshi."

"How the hell do you know that?!" yelled Haruka.

"During the Three Lights final concert, you guys didn't seem to notice some other people," said the guy," And we saw it."

"Hey, were you guys in big robot things, that were fighting with other robot things?" asked Makoto.

"You could say so..." said the guy, sweatdropping.

"That'd explain why," said Michiru," And your name is?"

"Merquise Zechs, or Peacecraft Milliardo. You should've heard those names before," said Zechs.

"They don't ring a bell."

"Never heard of it."

"I haven't seen it anywhere."

"I haven't seen it in the news."

"I think I've heard of it," said Ami," No, wrong person."

*anime fall*

"I'm in politics," added Zechs.

"We don't really pay attention to political stuff," said Usagi.

"…"

"Well I'd like to invite you to my place," said Zechs," I can help keep your identities a secret."

"We've never heard of you, so you probably are a secret to the public," said Ami.

"Hai, we'll go," said Haruka.

"Haruka-san?"

"Haru-chan?"

"Haruka-papa?"

"He knows the consequences." replied Haruka, in a serious voice.

She'll be a hard one to win over, thought Zechs.

"Hey minna!" said Rei, as she came with Hotaru," I see you've met Zechs-san, ne?"

"Hai."

"Sugoi! You're staying with him, ne?" asked Rei, smiling.

"Hai."

"Is that all you can say, now?" asked Hotaru.

"Hai."

"GUNDAMS ARE COMING!!"

"Hai."

"ZECHS-SAN, SHOULD WE GET OUT TROOPS?!" asked a soldier, in panic.

"Hai."

"What they said," said Zechs, quickly, sweatdropping.

"Hai."

*collective sweatdrop*

"What did you say?" asked Minako, turning to them.

"You weren't listening?!"

"Listening? Oh gomen," said Ami," We were watching those people run. They kept asking us, Are you just going to stand there?!, we said, hai."

*anime fall*

"Minna, senshi, henshin yo," said Zechs," I want you to be safe."

"Safe my ass," muttered Haruka, pulling out her henshin wand," Uranus Planet Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Saturn Planet Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Moon Eternal! Make Up!"

"They're here!"

"This is bad," said Sailor Moon," My eternal tier broke, when I tried to heal Galaxia, my 1st time!"

"We'll protect you-," started Sailor Saturn, but stopped, when Wing Zero, a robot to them, lifted Sailor Moon.

"NANDE KUSO?!" yelled Sailor Uranus," Sailor Moon, fly away!"

"I would, if it didn't have a giant gun, and the other robots have weapons too!"

*****

What'll happen? Who knows? I certainly don't, but somehow I will. ^_^ Serious stuff? Comes in the later chapters, where Usagi, is well, let's just say she won't like it. Well see you all next week, and please review! ^^

Sailor Mnemosyne, exiting


	3. Default Chapter Title

# Ikusa no Senshi

#3

## "The Rebirth of Chaos"

Chaos is reborn! You know who did it? Queen Selenity. (They can't say L in Japanese, but Selenity is the original spelling.) Reason? You'll find out, in one of the next chapters, of the series. 

Jury: Just go on!

Utena: Don't make her rush, Juri, then she'll make typos

Mihoshi: That'd be bad.

Sasami: Of course it would!

Ryoko: Get on with the damn fic!

All: _Sorry_..

Jury: Enter disclaimer...blah...I hate doing this job…Explanation coming, SPOILER. Highlight below, to read.

Guardian Cosmos

Chaos's true form. Protector of the cauldron of star seeds. Guardian Cosmos, was healed, by Sailor Moon. Only appears in the last manga act. And she's a _girl._

*****

"Careful, Heero!" said Duo," If you drop her, you'll fail your mission!"

"Wait till we get make to Peacemillion." replied Heero.

"EEP!"

"LET ME GO!" yelled Sailor Moon. Heero shook his head.

_Hiiro?! And the others?! What do they want from me?!_ thought Sailor Moon.

*****

Queen Selenity, held, her staff.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," mumbled the Queen," Guardian Cosmos! Come forth!" A black shadow appeared.

"Queen Selenity, what do you ask of me?" asked Guardian Cosmos.

Queen Selenity hesitated, and said," I want you to bring my daughter, and Yuy Heero, together."

"There's only one way I can do that," said Guardian Cosmos," I have to turn back to Chaos."

"Hai," said Queen Selenity, sadly," But this is my only idea, without interfering her life. And I'm sure, she won't mind."  
  


"There's another problem to," said Guardian Cosmos," When I become Chaos, I will go into Heero. And you know what I'll do to Usagi…………" (AN: The rest of the conversation, is going to spoil the part, so I'd rather not continue.)

*****

"Let's go!" yelled Zechs," We're going to Libra, to make some plans to get her back!" Sailor Uranus eyed Zechs.

**Michiru**He isn't telling the truth. He's going to destroy the Earth, it's all over the news.

_ _

**_Haruka_**_I thought you didn't pay attention to politics, Michi-chan!_

_ _

**_Michiru_**_I lied. He is our enemy. He wants to destroy the Earth._

_ _

**_Haruka_**_Why that damn bastard! I should kill him right now._

_ _

**_Michiru_**_Iie, Haru-chan! That'll show that we are the same as them! We don't kill for blood. Usagi-hime wouldn't forgive us!_

_ _

**_Haruka_**_I hate it when you're right…_

_ _

Before Sailor Uranus and Neptune, knew it, they were in Epyon, with the other senshi, excluding Sailor Moon.

"Damn."

*****

"Zechs-san? My *parents* and I have selected our rooms," said Sailor Saturn as they got in Libra," We will take the _east _wing."

"But the east wing is full of explosives, and etc.," said Zechs.

"_Exactly_," said Sailor Saturn, holding her glaive, at Zechs's throat, as was Uranus's sword.

"……"

*****

Hiiro opened the door, of his gundam.

"Usagi-san, come in here," said Hiiro, in a Do it or die voice.

### HOW DOES HE KNOW ME?!?! I've only known him for a few hours…

_ _

## "Hai, hai," mumbled Sailor Moon, as she entered Wing Zero, and sat down, behind Hiiro.

Chaos mumbled," I need to get this overwith." Chaos entered Hiiro's body, taking control of him. Sailor Moon flinched. Evil energy, was very near.

"What do you want with me?" whispered Sailor Moon.

"I'll get what I want," said Chaos, in Hiiro's voice," But don't worry, I won't kill you."

_I'll have to do something that is worser than death, Usagi-sama._

*****

^_^ That's all I could type for now. I'll have the next part out soon!

_Sailor Mnemosyne, Kioku no Senshi,_

Yasumuima atashi dearou…

Atashidearouneshizumaru nichiganaisono…Sayonara, Minna-sans!   
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

# Ikusa No Senshi

#4A

## "Finding Peacemillion"

Hey everyone! ^_^ Here's the latest part!

The outer senshi hear about Peacemillion, and are heading for it. They meet Noin and Sally, also. Haruka (and other outer senshi) knows that Zechs has some feelings about Noin, so she has a plan! But is it a good one? o_O 

Anime rights are not mine…

*****

"Wow," mumbled Michiru, as she, Haruka, and Hotaru, walked in the hallway.

"What, Michi-mama?" asked Hotaru, walking over to Michiru.

"I think Zechs likes someone," whispered Michiru, coming out of Zechs's room.

"How do you know that?" asked Haruka, behind Hotaru.

"Then why would he put together a photo album of someone?" replied Michiru, holding a photo album. Haruka and Hotaru blinked and stared (o_O)

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san! Hotaru-chan! Dinner's ready!" yelled Makoto. Michiru put the photo album back, but not after taking a photo of the person.

*****

After Dinner

Sailor Uranus's P.O.V

*****

Me, Michiru, and Hotaru are heshined. Why? We are heading to Peacemillion. We heard some officers of Zechs talking about that. I think that's it! We are here, to take Noin, to stop Zechs, and if she doesn't, I have to stop him. Even though, Koneko and the other senshi, will probably punish me eternally…

"Uranus! A girl is looking at us!" said Saturn, pointing to a lady/woman/girl.

"Saturn-dear? We're floating and breathing in space," said Neptune, who usually has an answer for anything. Saturn usually doesn't really use her powers much, only if she needs to, though, like if I need to know the lottery numbers…

**_Michiru _**_Haru-baka! Don't use Hota-chan like that!_

_ _

## Can't I ever have some privacy in my mind?!

**_Michiru _**_And I'd like you to stop reading Usagi-sama's mind!_

_ _

I just have to make sure, she isn't thinking about something else! Anyway, Mamoru-san is dead! We'll need another person for Koneko!

**_Michiru _**_She'll do that herself!_

_ _

**_Hotaru _**_Hey! Watch where you guys are floating!!_

_ _

………

"Screw this! Let's get in there!" yelled Saturn. Neptune glared at me, as we complied to Saturn. 

Is it my fault, she likes to spend _quality_ time with me? If only Setsuna was here…She'd know what to do! Then again, she isn't suppose to tell us. I suppose she'll come, when we need her. 

Anyway, we got in, and were met by those kids, 1 old guy, and 2 girls, who were a bit older than me, but that doesn't mean they're taller than me.

"Who are you?" asked the blond girl, with 2 braids. If they're japanese, they're lucky, then.

"Nyuuyou Noin Lucrezia-san(sp?) wagahai![1]" I yelled," Kiku utagai bekarazu![2] Kokorozashi fumitodomaru Zechs wagahai![3] Nara wagahai miru Noin-san datte bakari![4]"

Everyone looked at me, even Saturn and Neptune. The kids (except the one who looked arrogant), looked at me strangely. They didn't really know japanese well, it seems.

"Say that again?" asked the baka in the braid.

"Bekarazu wakaru ware, ikemasen, maro oroka chijin, nara maro![5]" I yelled. 

"Uranus! Anou achira mae Saturn-chan bekarazu![6]" hissed Neptune. Just say that in front of them, sheesh…

**_Michiru _**_Don't push it, Haru-chan. _

_ _

Oh alright! Anyway, the one, who was in the picture stood forward. She understood me, perfectly.

"Tadaima[7]," said the woman, Noin, I suspect.

"Naniwoiutennen[8]?" asked the kid, who seemed to be the only who understood me," Yoroshii dakedenaku shuushi Zechs-baka, maro aapaa, maro[9]!" He's an idiot. -.- I'll show him whose dumb!

(AN: Japanese translations

1: I need Lucrezia Noin!

2: Do not ask questions!

3: I will stop Zechs!

4: But only if I see Noin!

5: If you do not understand me, that's too bad, you stupid idiot!

6: Do not say that in front of Saturn!

7: Here I am

8: What the hell are you saying?

9: You can not just stop Zechs, you dumb woman!

^_^ I can see Wufei's in trouble…

*****

Peacemillion

*****

Everyone, except Sailor Uranus and Wufei, sweatdrop.

"We are staying at Libra," said Sailor Saturn," We need your help."

"We'll help you," said Quatre.

"Did you forget our mission, Quatre-baka?!" yelled Wufei, as he got another black eye, from Sailor Uranus.

"Now you know why, now to call Uranus a dumb woman," said Sailor Neptune, to Wufei.

"Go Uranus-san!" yelled Duo. *stares coming*

"What?!" asked Duo, confused by the staring.

*****

Well here's pt. 1 of part 4! ^_^ Next part will come out, in a while…have a nice day, minna! 

**Sailor Mnemosyne******_Kioku no senshi __(That's quote does not describe me, at all…)_


	5. Default Chapter Title

# Ikusa no Senshi

#4b

## The Deed and the Mistake

_ _

Rape is implied…now you can see why Guardian Cosmos was worried, about what she had to do…

Usagi: I hate you -.-

Ehehe…

Haruka: What did you do to, Koneko?!

You'll find out…anyway animes dun belong to me…And when I say Hiiro, it's really Chaos, until he leaves her body.

And I'm using lyrics from Kaze ni Naritai, Haruka's SMS Image Song. They seem to fit this part, and I'm not 100% sure of the accuracy of the lyrics. I just got them from Lyric Moon…

*****

_I feel like a Starlight. I am really a girl, but I can be a guy. Damn, what's wrong with this picture? Oh well, it is an advantage…I think… _thought Hiiro, as he was in Wing Zero, with Sailor Moon, as they floated, near the dark side of the moon.

"Where are we going?" whispered Sailor Moon, as Hiiro landed.
    
    **_Kikanai de kureDon't ask of me_**
    
    **_Doko kara kita no kaTo tell you where I'm from_**__

_ _

"That's not important," said Hiiro, as he turned off his controls," Un-henshin."

"What?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I said 'Un-henshin'," said Hiiro," Or I'll do it for you."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sailor Moon.

"You know what I meant." said Hiiro. Sailor Moon nodded, as she un-henshined.

"I heard that you're love, was murdered," said Hiiro. Usagi turned to the ground, remembering her deceased love.
    
    **_Hiumenai de kureDon't bury me_**
    
    **_Kono kizu niIn this wound_**
    
     
    
    "What do you want to know? He was my love, but now he's gone! Just because he was a
    
     target, for some scheme! I want to forget everything! I don't even know what's going on!
    
    I never wanted this! I don't want to live!" blurted out Usagi.
    
     
    
    **_Hiumenai de kureDon't bury me_**
    
    **_Nakushite kinoo niIn the lost yesterdays_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    "Just leave me alone!" said Usagi," I don't even know why you need me! You aren't the 
    
    real Hiiro!"
    
     
    
    _Damn, she figured it out. Well might as well try to deny it, and get this incident overwith_ 
    
    thought Hiiro, as he put his hand on Usagi's shoulder who flinched.
    
     
    
    "Let's take a trip," said Hiiro, as he pushed Usagi in a portal, and followed her into it.
    
     
    
    **_Tomenai de kureDon't stop me_**
    
    **_Sore ijooAny further _**
    
    **_ _**
    
    *****
    
    3 hours later
    
    **Hiiro's POV**
    
    *****
    
     
    
    I'm on a chair. Where the hell am I? Usagi is staring out a window, in the room. She looks 
    
    far-away. Far away from me. There's a bed, between me and her. I should bring her to 
    
    Peacemillion, if I knew where I was.
    
     
    
    She turns around, and stares. She has a little smile, but I know she's hiding something.
    
     
    
    "Where are we?" I ask. I might be able to get out of here, by next month.
    
     
    
    A image of Usagi tied up, pops in my mind. How did that get in my mind?
    
     
    
    "We're in another dimension." she replies," You probably don't remember anything." She
    
     is definetly hiding something.
    
     
    
    "What do you mean, I don't _remember_?" 
    
     
    
    "You wouldn't believe me," she replies softly. 
    
     
    
    **_Ima mo kokoro niEven now in my heart_**
    
    **_Nemuretaseta yumeSleeps my dream_**
    
     
    
    *****
    
     
    
    "Chaos, why?" whispers Usagi.
    
     
    
    "Because it was the only way, to fulfill your mother's wishes," says Hiiro.
    
     
    
    "What do you mean?" Usagi asks, in surprise.
    
     
    
    "What?" asks **Hiiro**.
    
     
    
    "Chaos! Why would my mother do such a thing?!" yells Usagi.
    
     
    
    **_Arashi no you niThat like a storm_**
    
     
    
    "You'll find out," said Hiiro, as a black gas, came out. It, soon turned into a little sprite.
    
     
    
    "I must go now, Usagi-san." said Guardian Cosmos," Please forgive for what I did." 
    
    Guardian Cosmos disappeared, leaving Hiiro and Usagi clueless.
    
     
    
    "Oh dear god," muttered **Hiiro**, realizing what happened, and fell out of his chair.
    
     
    
    **_Sawagu kedoIs still raging but_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    "You remember, Hiiro-kun?" asked Usagi, softly.
    
     
    
    "Gomen nasai, Usagi-san."
    
     
    
    **_Senaku o muketeI turn my back_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    Usagi nodded, as a tear came down.
    
     
    
    "It's okay, Hiiro-kun, it wasn't your fault," said Usagi.
    
     
    
    _Why, mother? _thought Usagi.
    
     
    
    **_Mabataki hitotsuAnd within a blink_**
    
    **_Namida na you niLike a teardrop_**
    
    **_Chirashite yuku no saIt breaks into pieces_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    *****
    
    The Other Side of The Moon
    
    Queen Selenity & Sailor Pluto
    
    *****
    
     
    
    "Why did you do that to her, my Queen?" asked Sailor Pluto," It changes the future even 
    
    more."
    
     
    
    "Is it a happy future?" asked the Queen.
    
     
    
    "Hai." said Sailor Pluto," But you didn't have to make your daughter pregnant with Hiiro's
    
     child!"
    
     
    
    "I didn't?! Oh my…she's going to be furious," mumbled the Queen. 
    
     
    
    **_Ano hi karaFrom that day onward_**
    
    **_ErandaI made a choice_**
    
     
    
    Sailor Pluto gave the Queen one of her rare smiles.
    
     
    
    "Imagine Hiiro-san's face, when he finds out, though, my Queen." said Sailor Pluto.
    
     
    
    ******
    
     
    
    "I think I can find a way to get out of here," said Hiiro, as he stood up.
    
     
    
    "How?" asked Usagi, still in the soft voice.
    
     
    
    "I think we're somewhere in Wing Zero," said Hiiro.
    
     
    
    "You always fight in wars?" asked Usagi.
    
     
    
    "Hai."
    
     
    
    **_Tatakai no hibiTo fight day by day_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    _I wish I could get away from here,_ thought Usagi.
    
     
    
    **_Kaze ni nari taiI wish I was the wind_**
    
    **_Kaze ni nari taiI wish I was the wind_**
    
     
    
    *****
    
    Peacemillion
    
    *****
    
     
    
    "Where's Hiiro?" asked Sally," He should've at least came with you guys."
    
     
    
    "Well he kinda flew off, without us," said Duo.
    
     
    
    "Noin, are you willing to help us, stop Zechs?" asked Sailor Neptune.
    
     
    
    "Of course, but not killing him," replied Noin.
    
     
    
    "Oh my!" yelled Saturn, staring at her glaive, as she had another premonition.
    
     
    
    "What happened, Saturn?" asked Uranus, holding Wufei by the collar, in the air.
    
     
    
    "USAGI'S PREGNANT!" said Saturn, staring, still.
    
     
    
    "SHE'S WHAT?!"
    
     
    
    "Well Hiiro was taken over by Chaos, for about 5 hours, and Chaos controlled Hiiro to 
    
    eh…rape her…" said Saturn, quietly," So Usagi's pregnant with Hiiro's child. But it wasn't 
    
    Hiiro's fault, though."
    
     
    
    *THUD* Anyone who knows Hiiro, is now, unconscious.
    
     
    
    "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YUI!" yelled Uranus.
    
     
    
    **_Semenai de kureDon't blame me_**
    
    **_Yasashiku nakute moIf I'm not kind_**
    
     
    
    "But it wasn't his fault," pointed out Neptune.
    
     
    
    "But now Usagi is going to want more food! And what will her parents think? She'll 
    
    probably have to move out and live with us! Think about how much we'll spend in 1
    
     week!" said Uranus. Neptune thought and nodded.
    
     
    
    "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, HIIRO!"
    
     
    
    *****
    
    Moon
    
    *****
    
     
    
    Queen Selenity and Sailor Pluto sweatdropped.
    
     
    
    "Hiiro's going to be pursued…"
    
     
    
    "Very."
    
     
    
    *****
    
    Wing Zero
    
    *****
    
     
    
    **_Nakanai de kureDon't cry for me_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    Usagi and Hiiro, finally, find the cockpit of Wing Zero.
    
     
    
    _Mamo-chan, I hope you are fine, up there…_
    
    _ _
    
    **_Kono mune yoThis heart of mine_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    **_Hiiro _**_Who's your Mamo-chan? Chiba Mamoru?_
    
    _ _
    
    **_Usagi _**_How can you read my mind?! We don't have a connection of any kind!_
    
    _ _
    
    **_Hiiro _**_I just heard you…_
    
    _ _
    
    **_Usagi _**_Oh dear…_
    
    _ _
    
    **_Hiiro _**_Nani?_
    
    _ _
    
    Usagi's communicator was beeping, as she answered it.
    
     
    
    "Usagi-chan?" asked Saturn.
    
     
    
    "Hai, Saturn-chan?"
    
     
    
    "I already know what happened, and um…you're pregnant," said Saturn quickly," I must 
    
    go, before Haru-papa and Michi-mama see me! Ja mata, Usagi-chan!"
    
     
    
    *THUD* Hiiro fainted, from the news.
    
     
    
    "I thought he was a soldier…Wait…if I'm pregnant, that'd mean…AHHHHHH!!!!!"
    
     
    
    _I'm going to be a father? I'm not even in college yet!_Thought Hiiro, looking at Usagi, as
    
     he quickly started Wing Zero.
    
     
    
    "Are you okay?" he asked, trying to be in his mono voice.
    
     
    
    **_Karen ni saitaGraceful blooming,_**
    
    **_Mujaki na hana niA free loving flower_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    "Hai."
    
     
    
    _She's probably going to stay away from me, _thought Hiiro.
    
     
    
    **_Usagi _**_I will not. I'll make sure this child has a father_
    
    _ _
    
    **_Hiiro _**_Can you get out of my thoughts, please? I need some privacy_
    
    _ _
    
    **_Usagi _**_Sure._
    
    _ _
    
    **_Kuchizukeru hi waWhose day of a kiss_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    _Probably the other pilots already know. Relena will be pissed. That's a good thing…but will _
    
    _I ever really love Usagi?_
    
    _ _
    
    **_Mada toiIs still far away_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    Usagi stared at her star locket. 
    
     
    
    _I'm pregnant, at the age of 17, with a guy who I don't even love. This isn't a dream. Every _
    
    _dream I have, will never be reality. I can never dream, from now on. I have a child and a_
    
    _ world to protect. I can't fail! I already failed once protecting someone! I have something_
    
    _ to protect, and I won't fail, this time!_
    
    _ _
    
    **_Daremo ga yume oEveryone has a dream_**
    
    **_Mirareru seikaiIn a world they see_**
    
    **_Kono mi tateniAnd using this body_**
    
    **_Mamoru to chikattaI promise to protect_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    Hiiro looks at the Earth, as he heads to Peacemillion.
    
     
    
    _I will defeat Zechs, and protect Usagi and that child. She is the one, that will be able to _
    
    _make a difference, just like the legend._
    
    _ _
    
    **_Ano hi karaFrom that day onward_**
    
    **_Haruka naIt's a long and distant_**
    
    **_Senshi e no michiRoad as a fighter_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    _I want to disappear, though. I don't want to do this. Mother, doushite? DOUSHITE?! I _
    
    _don't want this! I hate fate!_
    
    _ _
    
    **_Kaze ni nari taiI wish I was the wind_**
    
    **_Kaze ni nari taiI wish I was the wind_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    *****
    
    Peacemillion
    
    Hiiro's POV
    
    *****
    
    **_ _**
    
    We're on Peacemillion. We're inside, and Noin, Sally, Howard, and the pilots are
    
     unconscious on the floor. Strange. Uranus and Neptune, are giving me looks, that mean
    
     that they'll kill me, soon enough. Usagi is eating, since Saturn is giving her food, a lot of
    
     food. 
    
    _ _
    
    "HIIRO!!" It's Relena, she ignores everyone, and is going to tackle me, but Uranus grabs
    
     her.
    
     
    
    "Out of the way, Peacecraft!" yells Uranus," Yui, is coming with me!"
    
     
    
    "Do you know who I am?!" yelled back, Relena.
    
     
    
    "I DON'T GIVE SHIT ABOUT WHO YOU ARE!" 
    
     
    
    I would defend Relena, but I'd rather not anger Uranus more. She's going to kill me, 
    
    eventually. But I'd wish this had never happened.
    
     
    
    **_Kaze ni nari taiI wish I was the wind_**
    
    **_Kaze ni nari taiI wish I was the wind_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    *****
    
    So how do you like that? ^_^ Usagi's pregnant! O_O What'll happen next, when the inner 
    
    senshi find out? And what'll Haruka do first? Kill Zechs or kill Hiiro? 
    
     
    
    Haruka: You are going to die!
    
     
    
    Next time…
    
     
    
    Ikusa no Senshi pt. 5
    
    _Who is the real senshi?_


End file.
